


never cease to surprise me

by Blehbet



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blehbet/pseuds/Blehbet
Summary: It started with a faint tap. One, two, three. Then next thing everyone knew, the pitter patter turned into an aerial flood. Hubert chanced a glance out the window from his papers.Just faintly the fog was rising, clouds filling the air. With how grey the atmosphere appeared he expected the short clap of thunder soon.But nothing. Just water, bucketful after bucketful, sprinkling the fine soil below.The candlelight flickers. A small distraction from her laughter still echoing in his head.“Hehe! Hubert…”He squints his eyes a little, a sting pulling at the corners.“You never cease to surprise me.”
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	never cease to surprise me

It started with a faint tap. One, two, three. Then next thing everyone knew, the pitter patter turned into an aerial flood. Hubert chanced a glance out the window from his papers.  
Just faintly the fog was rising, clouds filling the air. With how grey the atmosphere appeared he expected the short clap of thunder soon.  
But nothing. Just water, bucketful after bucketful, sprinkling the fine soil below.  
The candlelight flickers. A small distraction from her laughter still echoing in his head.

_“Hehe! Hubert…”_

He squints his eyes a little, a sting pulling at the corners.

_“You never cease to surprise me.”_

He sighs, the scribblings and musings of his quill occupying a melody in his mind. He will let go; he tells himself. Eventually. Give or take a day. After all, he still was Lady Edelgard’s tool first and foremost. Even the mortifying act of confessing was not going to change that. It was done, the nail was in the coffin.

But his free hand manages to find its way to his chest. Something is pulling down on his lungs. Less of a physical ail, but more of something that urges him to stand up, his chair creaking at the sudden movement. He strides to the window. He pulls the curtains closed, harshly, the scraping sound supposed to cut off any more thought on the matter. Despite it though, he finds his fingers still balled up in the fabric, shaking, his eyes cast downwards.  
Hubert’s frozen in place.

“You never cease to… surprise me…” He repeats.

The words feel strange on his tongue.

Ever since he was a child, he was scolded, chided, and reprimanded for his shortcomings in protecting Lady Edelgard. What good would it do anyone if he decided that he deserved her feelings in return?  
He saw it. She laughed. And a part of him was reassuring himself that she had no ill will behind the action. Still…  
He brings a hand to his face, massaging an ache in his temple. _I am merely a tool._ He thinks to himself. Indeed, a tool in more ways than one.

~~~

“Is that all?”

“Yes, yes!! I thank you!”

“Oh no, thank you. Please, come again~”

The shopkeeper waved him off. And Ferdinand began his stroll back into the monastery.  
As much as he despised the rain, he had to admit it. After a long summer day – a day spent travelling back and forth location to location via foot - he was rather grateful. Casting his eyes above, the shadowy fluff that masked a clear blue was an air of brevity to him. The atmosphere was freshening up. He pulled his package closer to his chest, the other hand umbrella-ing his cape above his head.

He chuckles a little at his ingenuity and strolls cheerily along.

~~~

Hubert’s pacing back and forth. Now and again, his hand brushing across the papers strewn about his desk, now and again, recalling Edelgard’s dismissal.  
That giggle, and the way she held herself in his presence reminded him of his admiration for her. He had decided long ago that whatever affection he harboured for her, he would admit was true and not some hereditary obligation.  
But to be outwardly rejected in such a manner. She owed him nothing. But yet, he guilted himself on the fact that he felt like he deserved a little more. There’s a yearning to treasure, to hold, but alas-

His contemplation is interrupted with the knock of the door.

Hubert places a hand on his belt, a shelter for a disguised knife.

The air is tense. He observes the knob and the shadows shifting through the slit.

~~~

“Hubert?!”

No response. Ferdinand rolls his eyes.

“Hubert, I can hear your footsteps from inside. I know you are in there…”

The tray he holds shakes a little with a twinkle as he places an ear to the door.

“Hubert, it is Ferdinand. Will you allow me to come in?”

The shuffling gradually crescendo’s and the door swings slightly open. Hubert pokes a head through. Ferdinand finds himself charmed a little at that, as the man pushes his fringe back with the flick of his head.

But his eyes immediately focus on the tray.

“Is that…?”  
“Coffee! Brewed just by me, the great Ferdinand von Aegir, for you, Hubert von Vestra!!”

With a reluctant sigh, Hubert pushes the door open even further. Some company was better than none right now he supposed. He needed to distract himself. Some small talk would do.

“Thank you~” Ferdinand lilts, carefully balancing all the components of their coffee break.

With an elbow, he pushes some of the books stacked atop Hubert’s desk to the side, making room for the little set. Hubert hurries over to assist – or perhaps rather, to save his documents from the intrusive guest.

“Ferdinand, what is happening? Is there business you wish t-”  


“Tch, tch, tch,” Ferdinand waves a finger before Hubert’s eyes, “Is it wrong of me to want to spend a little time with a friend? You require a break I am sure of it.”  


“… Fine,” He softly hisses.

Ferdinand grabs a mug, and promptly sets himself down on a chair. He brings his knees up, sitting cross-legged, a comfortable pose he only dared take in the presence of his closest allies.  
There is a space where the two are quiet, Hubert curiously analysing the man before him.

“So… Do not give me this silence now,” Ferdinand looks to Hubert expectantly. Hubert still hasn’t taken his mug and he still hasn’t taken a seat either, “Sit down, relax. For once, I am not urging you to work, so take this opportunity while it lasts.”

For one thing, Hubert is surprised. Ferdinand was drinking coffee, and he was drinking it rather casually. An unusual sight.

“If I recall correctly,” He picks his mug up from the tray, “You told me that you despised this drink…” Hubert sits opposite to Ferdinand, still rather tense from the sudden intrusion and other unspoken recent events.

“Ah yes,” Ferdinand takes another quick sip before setting his cup down, “I do not enjoy coffee. But surely, it is an acquired taste. It is about time I got over such a petty lack of interest. You seem to prefer it, so why cannot I?”

“You do realize that we are different, Ferdinand?” Vastly different, Hubert repeats in his mind, “It is evident with how frequent we argue.”  
“Indeed. You, Edelgard and I are not the best at agreeing with each other,” He giggles.

“Wrong. I am always in agreement with Lady Edelgard. You on the other hand…” He indignantly bites down on his mug as he drinks.

“Yes, yes, it is always ‘her words are just and true’ and ‘her ladyship is never wrong’~” Ferdinand tries his best Hubert impression.

No reaction is stirred, at least one that Ferdinand can see. Hubert is unsure whether he is annoyed or humoured with the sudden weak lift of the corner of his lips or the curious hum that slithers from his throat.

“I am intrigued, though…” Ferdinand holds a hand to his chin, deep in thought.

“About?”

“Your relationship with Edelgard…” He brings up his other hand, his chin now resting on interlaced fingers, leaning forward, elbows on knees, analytical of the other man, “How is that… proceeding…?”

Hubert sets his mug down with a clutter, “Pardon me?”

“You heard me… Do not play dumb, Hubert…”

Hubert leans back as though to look down upon the other man, crossing his arms over, “I am subservient to her. I live to serve her. That is merely all. Nothing more, and nothing less-”

“Ah,” Ferdinand shakes a pointed finger out, weakly directed upwards, as if to accentuate that his point was made, before gently setting his own unfinished mug down, “You see?! That is the exact meaning of devotion, is it not? Devotion, in essence, is love after all…”

“In that case, I love Edelgard-”

His finger becomes accusatory and victorious, directed right at Hubert’s nose, “Ah-hah! The man finally admits it-”

“Not.” He harshly spits out, “-In the manner in which you think. Do not misconstrue my words. I have just said it. Add along the fact that any romantic attraction I have held for the Empress, I have snuffed out.”

“…” Ferdinand slowly brings a hand up to cup his mouth, his cheery demeanour now replaced with shock, “… You have… snuffed out…?” He repeats as though the words would disappear from memory unless echoed… “So, does that mean-?”

“No.”

“Hubert…”

“I just wanted to shut you up,” He darkly chuckles.

“Oh, folly…” And it worked. Ferdinand rolls his eyes. How predictable had he become? “So… nothing… Nothing has developed between the two of you?”

“Why are you so concerned with this, Ferdinand? That is my question to you.”

“Oh…” Ferdinand had his reasons. He won’t say all of them, though, “I am just merely curious. What? Is there something wrong with me for wanting to be involved with a dear friend’s affairs. You are not so special to me, Hubert,” Ferdinand lies, “I like to treat all whom I call ‘friends’ equally. Thus, I am concerned… and interested!” He quickly adds.

“Yes, but despite that, you seem particularly set on me…” Hubert blankly observes, “Am I of that high interest to you?” He continues to mock.

As much as Ferdinand liked to boast his natural ability to disguise his emotions, it takes a lot out of him to stop himself from flushing.

“N-no, I just said! And as a noble, I-”

“Save it. If you so wish for an answer, my fellow noble,” Hubert spits out. He sighs before proceeding. It’s less scary more than it is just bothersome at this point. Ferdinand’s pestering does not help anyone. But throughout the years, with his time with his other close friends, his opening up to the Professor… it’s proven just how worthwhile it is, to just speak. So, he may as well tell someone. It may as well be Ferdinand, “then fine, I have confessed.”

“Oh!”

“…”

“… Ah…”

Ferdinand’s a little lost. So… if that is the case, then it is true. Hubert loved Edelgard. Again, he had reasons to why he wanted to ask. And he has no idea how to react. Should he be happy for Hubert, having finally opened up to him and Edelgard or… should he spend away his own grievances? As pathetic as that would be.

“How did she take to it…?”

Hubert takes his mug up again, now looking to down the entire thing. It is not as hot as he’d prefer. But regardless of it, he no longer holds any care for it.

“She said what was necessary.”

“Hubert-”

“I do not require your sympathies.”

Ferdinand relents. His once square shoulders relax, leaning himself back onto his chair. He turns his head back around, his eyes now diverted to the curtained window.  
With a strain he stands and moves over, a hand parting the curtain. Outside, the rain has only gotten stronger. The conversation, so intense, alerted neither of the two of the growing volume of the pits and pats of the forlorn weather. The grey light shudders through, the cold torching onto his face, peeking through the opening of the fabric.

“So, I am correct. You hold affection – romantic affection - for her, correct?” Ferdinand need not ask more. He understands.

“Yes. Unfortunately.”

“Unfortunately? And what would that mean?”

Hubert stands as well. His empty mug he places back on the tray. A finger traces the metallic frame. He can’t look at Ferdinand right now, for some reason.

“You’ve asked too many questions.”

“Ugh. No!” With that, Ferdinand swipes away from the window, marching over to Hubert, indignant. He stands directly behind him, slapping two hands on Hubert’s shoulders, he turns the man back around to face him, his expression now furrowed, harbouring back his slight frustration, “Why must you act like this, Hubert?!”  


The man stays silent. What more can he say now? Being forcefully turned to face the truth, it hurts. Ferdinand was only applying the salt to the growing wound. He, himself would be the one to rub it in, but by the goddess, for once in his life, he wants to prevent this particular pain. He isn’t used to it.

“Hubert… You must understand. You are more than a servant to the Empress.”

Hubert can only scoff at that. He turns his head the other way, desperate to stop looking at whatever face Ferdinand is pulling. The grip around his shoulders only tightens at that.

“I…” Hubert barely emerges in a murmur, “I am her majesty’s right hand. The one who will pave her path w-”

A hand lets go and replaces itself at his chin. Ferdinand’s pull is quick, but not harsh.

“Hubert, look at me.”

Now, Hubert has no choice but to fix his gaze on the other. His eyes, fiery and true. There’s a naïve determination that Hubert cannot help but admire, in the moment.  
But he reaffirms, repeats himself, his voice clear, more vindictive, more stressed, “The one who will p-”

“How frustrating-” Ferdinand breathes through clenched teeth. The hand that lay on his shoulder, the other still on his chin, move. With a clap, Ferdinand sandwiches Hubert’s face. The other man’s eyes are shifting away again, and to prevent that, Ferdinand reverts to more drastic measures – “Hubert von Vestra!”

Hubert gasps, his breath barely caught in his lungs. In fact, it feels like there is a hole. One where no matter how much air he intakes, nothing would compensate for this shallowness.

“Need I remind you?!” Ferdinand bites down on his lip, before the floodgate of words unleash, “You are a human being!” He softens himself, almost fearful that Hubert would pull away, terrified, “A person much like everyone else… who has a right to what he _feels_.”

Hubert can barely hold himself up. His hands shoot to his desk. He’s leaning further back into it, more than he is expecting. The weight of it all, and he can only dare to look at Ferdinand. He looks… almost sad. Melancholic even. His hair framing his face, recovering from the wet rain, his eyebags all the more prominent up close.

“Be it joy, anger, sadness or love.”

Ferdinand holds his face a moment longer. His cheeks in his hands, warm. And the skin, the eyelids, almost drained of all life. Hubert cried. Hubert himself, shed his own grievances. He knows very well what it looks like; to roughly wipe away at tears, to wash away with ice cold water. Those eyelids, leathery… Alone.

Having read Hubert’s more vulnerable disposition, Ferdinand pulls shakily away, muttering a short apology.  
The both of them shudder.

Hubert still frozen, presses his back further into the desk, desperate for more physical support, “I…”

Now, it’s Ferdinand’s turn to look away.  
But what a terrible way to conclude. What kind of advocate would he be if Hubert were to only doubt more? He knows him. Too well, too well for his own good. Leave it at that, and his friend would only spiral downwards.  


A hand floats up. Ferdinand finds a sleeve. He pulls, leading Hubert away from the room. From the oppression of work.

“Come along, now.”

“Ferdinand-!

He shoves the doors aside, only to lead Hubert outside, to the still smattering of rain. Ferdinand, although easily bothered by the cold, pushes through, a forearm blocking out the downpour from reaching his eyes. He squints, peering through the slight fog. Hubert, on the other hand, is only filled with confusion. Their shoes carving their way through the splatters and growing pools and ponds below. His footsteps feel heavy, and in addition, there is something streaming down his face, something that only mingles with the rain. Since when did rain taste like salt?

That warm hand, one Hubert finds himself reaching out for again, when it pulls away gestures out to the scenery before him. The fishing pond is unsettling in its rainy wake, raindrops forming ripples, cascading into waves. The crystalline surface bubbling, reflecting the greys and whites above.  
Ferdinand kneels on the port, pulling Hubert down with him. Hubert, already weak in his knees follows down. One hand points down, the other pulling his cape up, shielding them from the drops, and the water below stills itself, only flowing with the minor inconveniences of the external echoing downpour.  
Ferdinand’s temporary cape shelter. The warmth from behind Hubert permeates the air.

“Alright. Look. What do you see?”

Hubert stares on. He sees water. That’s all he can really process.

“Is this some stupid trick-”

“Do not- Ugh. The reflection! Cast your eyes upon the reflection.”

Hubert looks. It’s those eyes. And those sunken cheeks. He could list plenty of things that made him look ill and plain sad, but Ferdinand’s voice cracks through, “Who is that, gazing at you? Look at those eyes. Look at that hair. Look at that mouth, that nose, those ears… Now look at me.”  
Hubert obeys once again. Through the rain, Ferdinand looks like a sad soaked puppy. But the determination in his eyes deters it all. He saves himself from insulting the man’s appearance, opting to just… strangely admire.

“You consider me human, correct?” Ferdinand interrogates.

What kind of- Never mind. Hubert’s too tired to really argue and question. They… both had eyes, hair, mouths, ears, yes. They had an essential essence to them both. And it should be obvious to him by now. But there’s just something about the way Ferdinand articulates himself. He can understand what he’s getting at, but alas.

“Yes. I do. Why-”

“So, do you see?”

“I…”

Ferdinand pulls himself closer. His arms shake a bit, holding the cape up in his position warranted some discomforts. But to give in, and to let Hubert soak in the cold… He keeps it, he continues.

“Hubert, you are deserving of care. You deserve friendship and companionship. To have Edelgard dismiss you, in your face at such a heartfelt confession… I must speak with her immediately-”

“There is no need for that,” Hubert wastes no time in uttering.

Ferdinand snaps back just as quickly, “Well, surely, I must correct her in the error of her ways.”

“I am past it. I am content with where I am now.”

Ferdinand shifts himself. He plonks down on the pier rather clumsily, his arms still up. He can feel his cape getting heavier and heavier with the cold. The both of them don’t think to head back inside. It’s a saving grace. Hearing the rain, just exist. The two just existing themselves. Ferdinand reflects. Hubert regrets.  
A minute or so more…

“Hubert… Are you sure?”

Thinking about Edelgard, all the trials and tribulation they pulled through together. He thinks about his dedication and his devotion. And how much he valued her as a leader, someone he could admire. He could never trade anything for that. So, he will respect her wishes. Her… blatant denial of his feelings. If this substance, this relationship – if he could even remotely call it that – established its foundation only upon a one-sided affection, then what of it? It had always been that way, as much as Edelgard regarded him as her equal. And Hubert happily accepted that.  
So…

“Yes.”

Yes, he was sure.

What had Ferdinand gotten himself into? Now that his suspicions had been quenched and his answer finally sought out, he understood now. Maybe Hubert never could love him. Hubert, as a friend, had his unique way of expressing his interests. And he was a stubborn man. To search for his love, and ask for his hand in courtship, that would be very rude, and unbecoming of him. Neck deep already in these confusing feelings for the other man while Hubert was drowning in his own grievances.  
What could he do?  
He hesitates. His hands drop down. The cape falls. As does the rain.

Hubert looks above, curious as to the lack of shelter. Only to find Ferdinand’s face awfully close to his. Awfully… perhaps he could reword that. Now Ferdinand peers with thicker authenticity, soul searching. Amber against cold grey skies.

It’s perhaps there, that he decides. If Ferdinand cannot make Hubert love him, then the least he can do is _make_ Hubert love _himself_. But how to express such a thing... How to... How?

“Then…" He takes a breath, "let me…”

“Ferdinand-”

His hands now free, he strokes back Hubert’s fringe. He sees with both eyes. It’s even more clearer now.

Ferdinand plants a short kiss on his forehead.

Hubert freezes.

“If Edelgard will not acknowledge your feelings,” He softens himself, “Then I will.”

~~~

“Do not mistake me, Hubert. I hold no ‘romantic attraction’ to you or anything of the sort. My intentions were to comfort you, plain and simple. It is the very least I can do, after all.”

“Save your breath.”

Ferdinand lingers at the door, Hubert holding it still open. Balancing his tray of one-and-a-half empty mugs of cold coffee Ferdinand lucidly stands there.  
Hubert takes on a teasing tone, “Had I known you were so affectionate-”

“Now, you save your breath.”

Hubert laughs at that. His crackle of a voice echoing off the walls. Ferdinand smiles back and prepares to leave. He’s done all that he really can. Hubert’s relaxed himself it seemed. And he’s made sure that if anything else were to go wrong, if he had misplaced his affections or emotions, that Ferdinand would assuredly be by his side to advise him, maybe comfort if both were feeling up to it. Hubert seemed to… reluctantly agree.

“I suppose I should… thank you for your company.”

“It is no problem at all, my dear friend.”

“I enjoy your brew of coffee. Although, consider my words of criticism.”

“Mm?”

“Go lighter on the sugar.”

“Right…”

Ferdinand looks to the halls before him ready to march his way back to the dining hall. It’s a chasm almost. The rain hasn’t stopped, but the air alerts him to its ease into night. Low torchlight. He isn’t scared of such a sight. But he hesitates almost.  
Hubert would have to walk these halls alone to his own private quarters. Leaving Hubert alone again, just…

“Actually…”

Hubert’s about on his way to close the door when he himself turns back around, at the nearly quivered chime of the other man’s voice.

“Yes?” He harbours back any obvious enthusiasm.

“I will come back to you,” Ferdinand turns his gaze back to Hubert.

“Oh?”

“I will put the tray away. And I will come back to you!”

Hubert’s not particularly annoyed or anything remotely like that. He’s just a bit confused. He sighs.

“If it suits you, then I am not against it. I was admittedly about to prepare myself to retire for the evening anyway-”

“So, you would enjoy my company?”

“I-” Hubert sways his head a bit, sporting a hybrid head shake and nod, “Yes. I would.”

Ferdinand giggles, “So, the man finally admits it!”

He finally departs.

“I will see you soon~!” Ferdinand calls back.

He hears the soft click of the door, resuming its closed posture.

And thus, Ferdinand continues his silent musings. Hubert was never going to love him. He accepted that as fact, now. But he liked to dream a little. A world where the war was done. Where Hubert could finally just be himself. Ferdinand liked the idea of just watching, looking onwards at the sight of him calmly sipping at coffee, surrounded by dusk light, the steam rising shyly from the beverage’s brown liquid energy.  
Hubert, meanwhile, as soon as the door closed, brushed a shaky hand through his fringe, lingering over that touch of the lips. He was affectionate for her majesty. But events unfold unexpectantly. And something almost poisonous makes his heart race. What was happening to him? Ferdinand was alluring in his language, in his promises that Hubert deserved human care, kindness, all those little things that, in the quiet corners of evening reminded him that he hadn’t been birthed, placed in this realm of life with the right to such things. Ferdinand had helped him reach this revelation – that he was human. Something Edelgard, he realises, never _truly_ graced him with.

“Ferdinand…” Hubert whispers.

“Hubert…” Ferdinand murmurs.

They had a lot more to deeply discuss in the meantime. But for now. The company spent with each other would suffice.  
They tuck into their conversation when they exit the study, post Ferdinand’s cleanup. Each settling into their rooms, into their niche.  
A goodnight’s rest, and a final note of goodbye to Hubert’s regrets and a long-awaited greeting to Ferdinand’s melancholic acceptance.

“Good night, Hubert.”

“Good night, Ferdinand.”

Their doors close.

**Author's Note:**

> Aye-yo, waddup!! Thanks for reading!!!  
> Uhm... first time really writing my own fic on AO3, and yknow, still getting used to things~ but either way, i hope yall enjoyed
> 
> you can find me at @blehbet on twitter and tumblr ~ scream about ferdibert with me, why dontcha ;3 ~


End file.
